The Boss VKOOK
by slytherinsandwitch
Summary: BTS (taekook, vkook) Taehyung's first day at his new job does not go as well as he had hoped... "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Hot boiling coffee suddenly splatters the man's expensive looking shirt. "Sir." he growls. "Sorry, what?" Taehyung asks, confused. The man wipes his hands on his blazer with a glare. "Call me Sir."


**Coffee**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Taehyung groaned and rolled under his mountain of warm blankets. Drawing in slow and lazy breaths, his eyes suddenly fly open.

_Shit! My first day of work!_

Jumping out of bed, he darts to his closet and yanks it open. He grabs his nicest button down shirt. It's a little small and it hugs his slim waist a bit, but it's his only white shirt so he slips it on along with a pair of gray pants. He reminds himself to go to the mall and get some black ones after he gets out of work at five.

While he's fixing his hair, his phone's alarm goes off, signaling to him that he'd better get his ass out the door. On his way out he checks his appearance in the mirror, puts in a dangling earring, smiles and heads out.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

On his short walk to his new job, he stops at a towering skyscraper named JEON CO. and enters.

He hurries into the elevator, joining a man wearing the most expensive-looking suit he has ever seen. It fit his broad shoulders and hugs his waist so well that it had to be custom-made.

The suit was sleek black, head to toe, except for the vibrantly white shirt underneath that looked crisp and brand new. His hair, black, matched his suit and was styled in a way that showed off the young man's forehead tastefully.

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

The young man glanced at him, looking him up and down as if assessing his physique. He has deep, dark eyes. Dark eyes that were hard to meet, so Taehyung speedily looked down at his toes as the elevator doors closed.

Rocking on his feet, Taehyung started to hum a tune. He always hated silence and felt obligated to fill it.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, Taehyung immediately stopped his humming and looked up at the man. The fierce look that the man was giving him made Tae release a small gasp. Bad move. He shouldn't have gasped. Now he was coughing hysterically from choking on his own saliva.

"S-sorry what?"

"What were you doing? You know, before you choked on nothing," the man sneered. Wide-eyed, Taehyung wondered if the man just wasn't a morning person or if he just really enjoyed his elevator rides in silence.

"What was I...I was humming. Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit nervous. It's my first day and I...you know...am nervous" he sputtered, itching the back of his neck sheepishly.

The man seemed uninterested and turned back to the doors.

"Do- um...Do you work here too?" Tae inquired. Then he realized it was a stupid question. "Sorry, I mean duh, right. Of course you work here! We're both in the Jeon Building's elevator," he said, chuckling. "I mean, have you b-been working here long?" he asked, clicking his feet together nervously.

"I suppose."

_"I suppose"? What kind of fucking answer is that?_

Thankfully, the doors open, but as they both move to step off at the same time, causing them to bump into each other. Since the other man is so sturdy, Tae nearly fall over due to his light weight, but the man grabs his arm and steadies him.

"Watch where you're going" he said as he walked away abruptly, leaving a wide-eyed Taehyung gaping in front of the elevator doors.

Quickly, he composes himself and heads to the closest desk.

"Hi, my name is Kim Taehyung. I'm here as the new HR representative," he said, putting on his friendliest smile. The young man behind the desk grinned at him and moved to shake his hand.

"Kim Taehyung? Hi, I'm Jimin! So nice to finally meet you! Walk with me and I'll bring you to your desk" he said enthusiastically. He grabbed Tae's hand and led him around the office.

"You won't get your own office unfortunately, but nobody has their own office," he rambled. "The only office here is Jungkook's...sorry I mean Mr. Jeon's," he corrected. "Gotta keep things formal. I can only call him Jungkook because we've been buddies since forever" he says, now skipping around, pulling Taehyung behind him.

"Wait- Mr. Jeon? As in _the_ Jeon of JEON CO.?" Taehyung stutters.

"Well, technically, Mr. Jeon is his dad, but now Jungkook is the one who calls all the shots" he exclaimed proudly. Pulling him to another employee, Jimin lets go of Tae's hand.

"Taehyung, this here is Yoongi! Say hi, Yoongi!" Jimin exclaimed, clapping the slouching man on the back.

"hello." The man's eyes flutter closed, and he looks like he's about to fall into his coffee cup.

"Sorry, he's usually more...awake. He just isn't a morning person, to put it lightly!" he chuckles, planting a kiss on the sleepy man's cheek.

Jimin glances around the office.

"Usually there's more people here, but I guess they'll be in a bit later. Hey could you do me a quick favor?" Jimin asks.

"Um, yeah sure of course! What do you need?" Tae answers, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, thank you so much. I just need you to bring four coffees over to the floor just below us. I usually do it myself but I still need to set up your new desk!" Jimin says, giving him a smile that would melt even the coldest of hearts. "The coffee maker is just in the back room over there, thanks!"

Struggling to keep a strong grip on all four coffees, Taehyung stumbles in front of a door that suddenly flies open. The door hits the coffees, and Tae thinks for a moment that they won't slip out of his hands, but as the exiting figure bumps into him, the coffees slip out of his grasp and are knocked right onto the chest of the man that he had bumped into.

Taehyung's brain takes a few seconds to comprehend what just happened, and when it does, he flies into action, trying desperately to wipe the burning and dripping coffee off of the man's chest with the arm of his own shirt.

"Oh my goodness, I-I am so so sorry, I didn't know w-where I was going and then the door and-"

As Tae tries his best to clean up the hopeless mess he's made, the man raises his hand to signal him to stop. Tae peers up at who he has spilled coffee all over, and recognizes him as the elevator man.

At this point Tae's face is burning and he's biting his lips painfully as he tries his best to not flee the scene. Out of shame and utter embarrassment, he lowers his head to the floor, wanting to make himself as small as possible.

The man clears his throat, but Tae does not look up.

He clears his throat a second time, but still Tae's body refuses to move out of pure mortification.

Suddenly he feels fingers under his chin, guiding his face up to look at elevator man. Slowly he lifts his head, going along with the fingers that are guiding him. The young man gets so close to his face that there is nowhere else to look but his eyes, and when Tae looks into them, he feels like prey at the mercy of a predator.

His hard, stone-cold eyes that resemble pools of rich chocolate, make Tae's knees feel weak, and he bites his red lips again to contain himself from making more of a fool of himself.

"I thought I told you to watch where you're going! Do you know who I am?"

_Elevator man? How am I supposed to know who he is! I've only been here for three minutes!_

"N-No I d-don't," he responded, peering up at him, feeling helpless.

The man gets dangerously close to his face. Close enough that Tae can feel his warm breath against his cheek.

"Welcome to my company, sweet cheeks. I don't we've been properly introduced." He whispers in his ear, and Tae too focused on the hot breath hitting his ear. He bites his lip harder.

The man pulls away only to move to Tae's other ear, and leans in so close that Tae can feel his lips brushing his ear.

"I'm your new boss. Jeon Jungkook, owner of this entire empire," he whispers, causing more hot breath to hit Tae ear.

Tae lets out helpless whimper.


End file.
